Lost Fragments
by Lioner15
Summary: Once upon a time, a paradox-timeline was made that had such heart-wrenching realities, it was locked away by the one who made it in the first place. The only way to find out exactly what caused this would be to find the Lost Fragments scattered about the timeline. Only they reveal the truth behind the timeline long forgotten...and its secrets that were meant to stay hidden.
1. Lost Fragment 1: Hair-Tie

**Sunleth Waterscape: 400 AF**

The green bush Serah had picked clean was nothing more than a small-looking shrub now. Back when it still bore all of its colorful fruit, it had looked much larger and impressive.

"I guess that's what happens when you're covered with so many little bright berries. You look much more imposing than you really are!" Serah said with a smile as she finally managed to successfully harvest the last grape-sized fruit. They looked like grapes anyway…Serah wasn't sure exactly what they were. They definitely weren't the fruit grown in New Bodum's small garden, that was for sure.

"Kupo!" Was Mog's only response. He too was carrying some berries, his stubby arms lugging as many as he could. He floated a few inches away from Serah's pink head; his purple wings flapping as if he was carrying two times his body weight.

"C'mon Mog," Serah occasionally turned her eyes back towards her Moogle as she talked, but mostly kept her eyes in front of her. It was getting darker with each step she took. Soon much worse monsters than that of the little flan would be out and prowling, hungry for a hefty meal. "I don't like how dark it's getting. Noel's probably being a little worry-wart as well and wondering what's taking us so long."

"Kupokupo…"

The young time-traveler did not answer him. She was far too busy thinking about Noel. He had said he hated Snow after only talking with him three times…because he was just like him. Sure, the two were quick to act in dangerous situations, but Noel did not consider himself a hero. He was also dependent on those around him-like Serah herself.

"I can't but help feel like he's trying to hide things from me…I know his memory is fuzzy, but I wish he'd just tell me a bit more than he has…" Serah talked aloud, not knowing if she was just letting her words flow out or if she was talking to Mog. Knowing the Moogle, he'd just say what he always did.

"Noel has had a hard life, kupo."

"Oh, you actually talked! I thought you only did that for giving us super important information…" Serah said, trying to hide the general surprise of Mog's actions. It had only been a couple days since the start of her and Noel's journey to find Lightning in Valhalla. It seemed like so much had happened since then…

So much…

A silence fell upon the girl and her Moogle. It was an odd yet needed silence; one that was not awkward one bit. The two were just thinking their own thoughts, lost in their minds.

Mog was busy thinking of Gil and how nice the cloud shaped like a heart was.

Serah was thinking of how abnormal she felt seeing Snow again.

It wasn't like spark was totally gone. No, it never could be totally gone. Not after everything those two had been through. Not after all those 'I love you''s. Not after promising to marry.

Yet, upon seeing his face again, Serah felt like something was missing. Her heart didn't beat as wildly as it did three years ago. The pink-haired girl didn't feel her cheeks glow, and she could hold back smiling in his presence.

It was still there, there was no doubt, but it had definitely simmered down greatly.

"Kupo!"

Mog's gem glowed brightly as he rushed over to Noel and Serah's little camp. It was nothing more than a campfire with a few items scattered here and there, but it was home for the night.

"Hey, you're back!" Noel patted Mog's head and cast his gaze back at Serah, who was still straggling behind. Her deep thoughts had made her legs slow down as her brain sped up. "C'mon Serah! What are you doing back there?"

Serah's blue eyes blinked rapidly before she chuckled. "Oh, sorry! I was lost in thought!"

Noel gave a smile before rolling his eyes. "Just get over here before some Behemoth spies you and tries to attack you. You'll be safe over near the campfire's light."

"I _know_ that." Serah furrowed her brows and marched to their little camp at her own pace. "Are there even Behemoth around here anyway? I didn't think they were…"

"I'd rather not find out whether or not they're here." Noel poked the fire he had made with a stick before feeding it to the flames. "I'm too tired to fight anything for the rest of the day."

"I can second that." Serah sat down next to Noel and offered him one of the fruits she had gathered. "I'm pooped from all this constant combat. Snow used to always defend me himself, so I'm not entirely used to fending for myself."

Noel examined the fruit before plopping it into his mouth. "Well, you'll be happy to know that I think you're doing an amazing job at fighting, especially for someone who has just started her journey in the combat world."

"Yeah, well, you've still saved me more times than I can count." Serah said as she shrugged. "I really owe it to you…"

"You don't owe me anything." Noel gave a smile before taking another fruit and plopping it into his mouth. "Really. You've saved me a good amount of times as well, with that Medic magic of yours. I better learn that stuff, huh?"

The pink-haired time traveler averted her gaze from Noel's smile. For a man who liked to keep things moving and wasn't the biggest fan of wasting time, he sure seemed to have a pleasant time whenever the little brigade of three decided to bunker down. He was always the one to tell stories of heroes and fairytales before they all fell asleep, telling them each with bright eyes and that giddy smile. For such a seemingly happy guy, he sure did have a rather sad aura.

"Well, maybe when we have time, I could teach some to you." She replied, spinning her side-tail with her pointer finger. "It's a lot different than all that offensive magic you love using."

"Ah, I bet it can't be that hard." Noel said as he grabbed yet another fruit, this one stolen from Mog's paws. "I'm a fast learner."

Serah nodded and finally smiled back at her companion. "I'll teach you in the morning then, before we head out to wherever the next gate leads. That sound good?"

"It sounds great! Thanks, Serah!"

"No problem!"

* * *

"Night, everyone." Noel waved his hand up to bid everyone farewell for the night, but only very faint movement could be detected by Serah's eyes.

"Goodnight." Serah responded, turning her head in the general direction of where Noel was.

A bit to the right of her was the remains of the fire. Noel had not fully dowsed it as a precaution. Monsters would still be prowling around, no doubt. The only way to even remotely keep them at bay was to make sure it was still cackling to an extent. Serah didn't mind though; it was actually pretty comforting.

To her left was Mog, already fast asleep, probably dreaming about Gil and other Moogles. Even farther to the girl's left was Noel, half-naked and sleeping in a patch of grass. He had insisted that Serah get the single blanket this night, as he had slept with it the night prior. It still smelled of perspiration.

Without sitting up, Serah undid her side-tail and laid the band keeping it right next to her. Her curly hair spread apart as she briefly let her gloveless fingers comb through it.

Despite the existence of her gloves, Serah noticed she had calloused hands and blisters on palms. This was all do to her inexperience with handling a bowsword. The thing was heavy!

Serah had never fought a day in her life. Before she had her dear sister, Lightning, to do such deeds for her. After she met Snow, he took over the position. But, now, they were both gone. She had to stand up for herself now…with a lot of help from a certain brunette boy from the future, of course.

"Hey, Noel, are you still awake…?" Serah asked as she stared above her. A faint glimmer of Coccon's pillar shone in the dying firelight, its reflective surface shining like a gem. "Say something if you are…"

…

Serah sighed as she heard Noel begin to loudly snore as the response. Once he was past that point, there was no waking him up with just feeble words. It would take a whole family of Moogles to wake him up now, all yelling "KUPO!" at the top of their itty bitty lungs. Noel was out for the night.

"…I'm going to take a walk…" Serah muttered aloud, gently laying the smelly blanket over Mog before rising to her feet. The magic creature only twitched as his mistress brushed the dirt off herself and began walking.

Surprisingly, the Sunleth Waterscape had grown cold without the sun. The chilling wind swept through the tree branches above Serah's head and whistled through the dead ones. Above her, the full moon shone brightly, surrounded by heavy gray clouds.

"Do I…Do I no longer love Snow…?" Serah barely managed to get the words to escape her lips. It was unthinkable. How could she ever say that!? She and Snow were meant to be! They were perfect together…right?

Serah continued her walk, aimlessly now. She never had a destination in the first place, but she felt more spaced out than anything. Her heart pounded; her hands shook. Serah stumbled over her own feet, but luckily, a large tree was within reach. She leaned against it, her breath shaky.

"…Is now not a good time?"

A low, powerful voice broke Serah out of her odd trance-like state. She knew only one man who owned that voice.

"C-Caius!?" Serah exclaimed, fear setting in for a different reason now. "W-Wha-?!"

The tall, purple-haired man was standing in front of Serah, his shadow cast from the moon looming over her. His tribal beads clacked against one another as he took a step closer towards the young time-traveler. He was just as impressive and menacing as the last time Serah saw him.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Caius boomed, his sword out to the side of him. The way he tightly gripped its hilt indicated he was not here just for idle chatter. "Then again, I suppose you just were not prepared to see me."

Serah has nowhere to go. She was stuck between a frightening man and a large, old tree. All she could do was gather the strength to talk and prepare for when she could run. "Caius…what do want? We're not trying to get in your way."

"Pfft." Caius gave her a bored look before replying. "All you humans do is say you never meant it. I'm so sick of it…Sick of all of it."

Serah gave a small step to the side. She took one more before deciding that was too bold. She had to keep him talking. "W-Where is Yeul?"

"She does not know what I am doing." Caius said, flexing his free fist when Serah mentioned the name of his darling Seeress. "I acted for myself. I must do this; I must stop you from creating the Lost Fragments!"

Serah was in the middle of another side step, but the immortal man had figured her out by now. He swung his mighty sword at her with little effort, aiming at her throat. Serah barely managed to duck out of the way, but Caius had anticipated her move. He swung once again, and this time, hit Serah squarely in the back.

Serah screamed as she felt her skin open on her back she tumbled face first into the grass. She felt blood begin to ooze from the wound. It wasn't too deep, she knew that, but it definitely hurt. "W-What do you m-mean about the Lost Fragments?!"

"I've already said too much." Caius said coldly as he raised his sword high above his head. "You'll die only knowing that much!"

"CAIUS!"

Like some sort of sorcery, the purple-haired man stopped his at the exact moment his name was called. He swiftly got to his knees and bowed down at the incoming girl. "Y-Yeul, I-"

"Rise, Caius." Yeul commanded. Her voice was much colder than the few Yeuls Serah had come into contact with before. Using all her might, Serah turned her head and saw the two.

The Yeul, for the most part, looked much like the others. She had sea-blue hair and a petite form. If anything, she seemed younger than the other Yeuls Serah had meant. It wasn't until she turned to face Serah did she see a difference.

This Yeul had a massive scar across her left eye. From the look of it, Yeul could no longer see out of the eye at all. The way she oddly tilted her head in order to see Serah better only confirmed what she guessed.

"So, this is her, huh…?" The scarred Yeul walked over to Serah and got up close and personal with her. Serah's eyes widened as she got a closer look at the scarred Yeul's destroyed eye. It was clouded over, yes, but Serah could see the distinct sign of the goddess Etro embedded where her pupil should have been. The eye also no longer moved, so it looked like she had a lazy eye. "Hm…She looks just like how I saw her the day she ripped me of my eyesight…."

"W-What?! What are you talking about!?" Serah attempted to run, but the scarred Yeul had a firm grip on her. She was **not** like the others, not at all. The aura she let out seemed on par with Caius's. "I've never met you! I-I mean, I've met Yeuls, but not ones with-!"

"Listen to me." Yeul's voice was like ice. She seemed even more devious than Caius. "You are going to create a completely new timeline if you continue acting this way and feeling these things…I am not allowed to tamper with my fate any further, but, know this…"

Serah felt her heart skip a beat as Yeul said, "If you fall in love with Noel...And if he falls in love with you…This world will be doomed forever."

Caius then proceeded to kick Serah's head, leaving her both unconscious and bleeding from a gash on the side of her head, where his leather boot made contact.

The scarred-faced Yeul clung tightly to Caius's arm and said with a quiet voice, "…Do you think she won't heed my warning…? It'll all be for nothing…?"

"I am not sure." Caius wrapped his free arm around the young teenager. Her body was shaking widely, and her strength was rapidly fading. He gently ran his fingers through her hair as tears began to fall from his eyes. "We've done all we can, Yeul…Now, be at peace, and let your body go limp…"

The clouds blotted out the white moon as the scarred-faced Yeul abruptly died in Caius's arms.


	2. Lost Fragment 2: Rainbow Prism

Sunleth Waterscape 400 A.F.

"And you're absolutely sure that you feel okay?"

Serah lightly touched the bandage around her head before nodding. "Yeah, I don't feel dizzy at all. My back is fine as well."

Noel uncomfortably shifted his weight from one foot to another as he continued to look Serah over. He had just promised Snow that he's return his fiancé safe and sound, yet here she was in front of him just a night later, beat up and sore.

The hunter had been woken up by Mog when the sun had still not risen. He was going on and on, "GET UP, KUPO! KUPO!" Of course, he hadn't exactly said why Noel should get up at such a time, so, once Noel was fully awake, he did what anyone would do: Threaten the Moogle's life if he didn't explain.

Mog, under Noel's foot, quickly told him he didn't sense Serah around anywhere close by. Noel knew something bad must've happened to her; Serah wasn't the type of person to just run away in the middle of the night for no reason. Thankfully, once he set out to find her, it didn't take long to find the girl with rose-colored hair.

She was found under a tree, and the way she was lying down told Noel she had not just fallen asleep. The gash on her head was barely a scrape, but the one on her back was what worried Noel. It wasn't until Serah woke up that she healed herself using Medic magic.

"Noel, seriously, I feel fine. Don't worry about me too much." Serah said, swinging her arms from side to side with an ever-present smile on her face. "If anything you should be worrying about learning Medic magic…and what Caius said…"

Noel's face grew serious once she mentioned Caius. He had attacked her during the night along with a scarred-faced Yeul. Serah didn't remember everything the two had said, but she remembered enough to make him concerned. Who was this scarred-faced Yeul? Why was her eye, with its symbol of Etro, destroyed like that? What did Caius mean by "making the Lost Fragments"? Too many questions, too little time.

"Yeah, well, we can do it together!" Noel said, a huge smile on his face. He walked over to Serah and lightly took her hands before saying, "After all, I'm here to protect you."

"Yes, yes you are!" Serah exclaimed before quickly snapping her hands away from Noel's grasp. "Absolutely! Now, let's hurry up and get to saving my sister, okay?"

The brown-haired boy, slightly taken aback, just nodded as a response. He had held her hand before, right? Why was she freaking out so badly? Noel quickly checked his hands in case any flan goop was on them before following Serah.

* * *

?

Noel rolled out of the Gate, rather proud of himself for it. Last time he tried something like that, he failed miserably and ended up embarrassing himself in front of Serah. Thankfully, it didn't hurt his body too much, only his pride.

"Hm…now where are we?" Noel, Serah, and Mog all looked around simultaneously. All around was nothing but fields, not a hint of civilization to be seen.

"I'm not really sure…Ah!" Serah, who had landed in an odd sort of way on the ground, grabbed her back in pain.

"Did it open up again?" Noel asked. Serah's constricted face was enough to tell him he was right without her even having time to give an answer. "I guess the Medic magic wasn't strong enough. Here, let me!"

"Noel, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Serah asked, pushing her pink hair to the side. She couldn't find her hair-tie from yesterday, even though she explored every inch of the ground where they'd slept last night. "I mean, Medic magic is hard to use when all you know is the offensive stuff…"

"I'll be fine!" Noel said, beginning to focus all his energy. It was like using regular magic, but nicer and more nature-y…he thought anyway.

Instead of a healing green ball of light, Noel unleased Aero right onto Serah's wound.

"OW!" Serah leapt forward and put her hand on her back. Her back stung badly now.

"Serah! I'm sorry! I thought I had it! I really did…" Noel let his last sentence trail off as he watched Serah begin to heal herself. It came so naturally to her…Noel put his hand on her shoulder and said "All I'm good for is hurting things."

As soon as she was done healing, Serah sprang up, pushing Noel's hand off of her shoulder as she did. "I-It's okay! Now, we better find out when and where we are. We must've been brought here for reason…" Serah, accompanied by Mog, began briskly walking through the wide field.

Noel, once again shocked at how Serah had acted, took a step back before shaking his head and starting after Serah. Why was she acting like that? It was just weird…

For a few minutes, Serah, Noel, and Mog continued to walk on the flat field in silence. There was nothing around other than a rather large hill in front of them. Serah began looking back the way they came when she gasped loudly.

"What is it?"

Serah soundlessly pointed. Noel followed her finger only to see something he never in his life dreamed he would see.

"That's Cocoon…" He said, his eyes wide. "But…the crystal pillar is completely gone! It's holding itself up! How?!"

Serah, still stunned, replied after a few seconds of gaping. "We…We must've found a gate that lead us to even before Cocoon fell…But, how!?"

"Who knows." Noel shrugged, taking his eyes off the planet and looking back the way that they were originally headed to. 'Let's just keep walking. Maybe we'll find some people to sort this whole mess out for us."

The pink-haired time-traveler nodded and followed Noel. The two continued on in silence.

"…Did that gate lead us to a reality where only grass exists or something?" Noel finally asked.

Serah shrugged and replied, "Maybe if we climb up that hill over there and look out from the top, we could see if anything is really here or now."

"Good idea." Noel said before wiping his brow. "Hopefully they'll be some shade as well. I'm frying over here."

Thankfully, the hill was not as high as Noel initially feared. The small party reached the top in record time. Off in the distance was Cocoon, up in the sky, and the sunset was off to side.

"Caius! Caius, look!"

Noel and Serah stood there in shock, unable to move from the sight of what was in front of them.

"What? Did you find another one, Yeul?"

Serah and Noel, now regaining their composure, quickly scrambled onto their bellies in an attempt to stay hidden from view. Below them was a very young Yeul, probably in her preteens, and her Guardian, Caius Ballad. The young Yeul, with a giant smile, was digging through the ground as Caius, who was actually smiling for once, walked up beside her.

"Yes!" The young Yeul excitedly ripped a beautiful clear stone out from the ground. "Ooh, would you look at it, Caius!? So clear, so perfectly shaped, so wondr-!" She began to raise the crystal up in the air, but stopped suddenly, her eyes locked with Noel's.

"Ah, crap!" Noel pushed himself as low as he could possibly go, and Serah followed suit. It was all in vain though, as the brown-haired boy heard Caius yell.

"Who's there!?" Caius shouted, "Come out or I'll go after you myself!"

Shaking, Serah noiselessly stared over at Noel. Noel just shook his head and rose to his feet, his hands up in the air as a sign of mercy.

"What are you doing!?" The girl with rose-colored hair hissed, fear taking over her. "What if a Paradox happens?! What if he recognizes us!?"

"Quiet." Noel stated, taking everything about the Caius and Yeul in front of him into consideration. The young Yeul, who he could only guess was around nine or so, was hiding behind Caius, and holding tightly onto his free hand. Caius already had his sword drawn, and his usual scowl back onto his face.

"What is your business here?!" Caius bellowed, He showed no sign of recognizing Noel's face.

"Ah, we're j-just travelers!" Noel said, trying to sound as normal as he could. "H-her and I!"

Serah promptly stood up, her arms up in the air as well. "Yeah!" She said, going along with Noel's story. It wasn't a total lie anyway. "Just passing through, that's all!"

Caius looked back at Yeul, and lightly squeezed her hand. She squeezed it back before peeking her head out. It was her who spoke this time. "A-Are you here to hurt me?"

Noel shook his head and smiled at the blue-haired Seeress. She looked just like his Yeul, back when they were much younger. "No, we are merely passing through. I don't even know who you are, little miss."

The young Yeul stepped out from behind her Guardian, slightly shaking. She continued to tightly hold onto Caius's hand with her right hand and gripped her clear crystal in the other. She gave Caius an uncertain look before speaking once more. "I am Yeul, Seeress of Paddra…or was anyway."

"Was?" Serah echoed, tilting her head. "What do you mean? Where are we anyway? We don't, uh, keep track of where we go. We just kind of drift around."

It was Caius who answered this time. He was still as defensive as ever; ready to kill if Noel or Serah stepped out of bounds and tried to hurt his precious Yeul. "This place is nameless. It does not need to be titled. It is our home, nothing more."

"I see…" Noel said, eyeing up the clear rock in Yeul's hand. "What do you have there?"

"Oh!" Yeul's face lit up as Noel mentioned her stone. She went from an insecure little girl to a ball of energy in an instant. "You mean my treasures? They mean everything to me! I collect them! This one's really rare, so I only have a few! Do you-"

"Dear Seeress, don't you think you're opening up too much to them?" Caius said, his tone between passively aggressive and cautious. He was trying his best to be polite in front of the two uninvited guests, but definitely didn't want the two (or three including the Moogle, who was currently hiding behind Serah) hanging about.

"No, actually, I don't!" Yeul let go of Caius's hand and gave a great big smile to her Guardian. "I love meeting and talking to people! It's fun! P-Plus, I can finally show someone else my collection of stones!"

"Yeah, that one in your hand looks really pretty, Yeul." Serah said, inching a bit closer to the blue-haired Seeress. She saw out of the corner of her eye Caius tighten his muscles as if he was going to hit her for it, but he remained in place, still as a statue. "What is it?"

"It's called a Rainbow Prism! It may be clear, but it holds a secret! Come down here and look through it!"

Noel, Serah, and Mog all heeded the Seeress's command and walked down the hill to the two.

"Here you go!" Yeul held the clear pyramid-shaped rock up to Serah's eye. "See!"

Serah smiled in awe as she looked through it. "Wow! I can see so many colors through this! It's beautiful! This crystal must reflect the light in such a way that all the colors of the spectrum can be seen!"

"I guess you named it appropriately." Noel chimed in.

"Oh, no! Caius named it for me because I couldn't decide on a name fitting, so I asked him to name it! He's a great name-r!" Yeul tugged on Cauis's arm and looked into his blue eyes with delight. "Right, Caius?"

"I suppose…" Caius muttered, not returning her gaze. His eyes were fiercely glued tightly on Noel.

"Oh, right, this is my Guardian, Caius Ballad." Yeul introduced her purple companion who looked less than enthralled to be shoved into the spotlight. "He's kind of like my father, but we aren't related. He takes care of all me!"

"P-Pleased to meet you…" Noel said, awkwardness taking over his tone of voice. "My name is Noel, and this is Serah."

"And I'm Mog, kupo!" Mog peeked out to say hello, and as he appeared, Yuel's eyes widened.

She ran over to the Moogle and proceeded to hug him tightly. "He's so cute! I love him! Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute…!"

Yuel began spinning around with the Moogle, who was trying desperately to escape the girl's clutches. Noel watched her, rather surprised. Caius had told him back when he was an apprentice that no two Yeuls were ever the same. Each carried the same soul, but no two were at all similar. Some liked to get dirty, some hated dirt. Some were calm, confident and mature, while others were much more boisterous and lacked manners. No matter what they were like, however, Caius loved them all. It was just odd to Noel, seeing the face of his Yeul acting so different in every way.

"That toy's very realistic." Caius stated, one of his eyebrows cocked up, watching the little Yeul spin happily with Mog in her arms. "The Seeress has taken a liking to it. Where'd you get it? I've never seen one like that before…Is it really a toy?"

"Of course it's a toy! It was a gift from my sister." Serah said, confident knowing she was at least telling a somewhat true tale. "It's one of a kind, sorry. Besides, we come from so far away..."

"I see." Was all Caius said to them both. He waited a few seconds more before talking to Yeul once more. "Yeul, give the doll back. It's time we began heading back to camp. We did get a Rainbow Prism after all."

Yeul instantly lost her smile. "What? Really?!"

Caius nodded. "It's going to be nearly dark by the time we get back home. Now, say goodbye to these travelers."

The young Yeul pursed her lips as she retaliated. "We can't just leave them! Why don't we invite them to our camp!" She spun around to face Serah and Noel, still squeezing the life out of Mog. "Caius and I live with a bunch of really nice other people! I'm sure we have an extra tent for you! Stay, pretty please! Just for the night! I wanna hear about your adventures!"

"Absolutely not." The man in purple voice snapped, "You cannot trust these people. Now, give them their doll back and let's go."

"No!" Yeul stomped her foot and shook her head. "I wanna hear their stories, Caius! N-no one in camp wants me around anymore. They always send me back to you when I ask them if they want to play with me or go search for crystals…Besides," The Seeress of Paddra finally let go of the Moogle (which quickly flew back towards his dear Serah), and stood on her tiptoes. "-if they do end up being bad guys, you can _take care of them_ , okay? After all, I know you'll protect me no matter what."

Caius's face grew blank, as if he was re-assessing every life choice he had ever made. He finally sighed and changed his gaze over to Serah and Noel. "You two, do you really want to stay the night? Or continue on with your journey?"

Noel and Serah looked at each other, communicating only with their eyes. It ended up being Serah who gave the nod of approval. "S-Sure, why not? It's only for once night after all."

"YAY!" Yeul jumped up in happiness and began to talk quickly, as if her brain was on overload. "O-Oh, this'll be so fun compared to every other night when nothing's happening! We can tell stories and look at my crystals and hug that Moogle and-"

"But," Caius spoke loudly over his blue-haired Seeress, hushing her instantly. "They must prove themselves first."

"That'll just drive 'em away…" Yeul said with a disappointed, low voice.

"No, it's no problem, really." Noel said, not bothering to check with what Serah wanted. It hurt his heart to see the Yeul so sad. This must've been how Caius felt, Noel thought as he smiled reassuringly at Yeul. It really did make him feel bad how lonely this younger Yeul seemed. All she wanted was a friend or two to talk with. Sure, she'd probably blab his ear off later, but so what? He could endure it for her. "What do you want us to do, Mr. Ballad?"

Caius responded almost immediately, as if he knew exactly what Noel was going to say. "Find a Rainbow Prism for Yeul to add to her collection. That will be your ticket to sleep here tonight. And, if I were you, I'd hurry. Monsters of all kinds prowl around here during later hours of the day."

Serah spoke up this time. "We'll return with a Prism then, as quick as we can."

Yeul stayed silent, continuing to look from Caius to the band of time travelers while she kept her hands busy, rapidly tapping her fingernails against her precious crystal.

"I'd wish you luck, but I'm not that type of man." Caius stated before signaling Yeul to return to his side. She briskly did, and once again latched herself to Caius's arm like a frightened puppy. "Now, get going. I don't want to have to clean up your corpses later."

"You won't, trust us." Noel gave another smile to Yeul, who giggled like Serah would if anyone dared to bring up Snow. "We'll return later, then."

Serah waved as she, Noel, and the Moogle headed out, going back the way they came with their heads low as they searched.

"…You're so mean, Caius." Yeul said monotonously, keeping her eyes away from her Guardian's. "You know they'll be out here all night now…"

"I am not mean…I'll take care of their dead bodies for you, don't worry." Caius patted her blue head. "We can have our regularly scheduled walk in the morning as always."

"See! You are mean!" The young Yeul attempted to injure the large man by tugging as hard as she could on his arm. He did not react in the slightest. "Meanie Caius Ballad!"

Caius only chuckled at her reaction. "Sure, I'm the bad guy now, even though I protect you and feed you and spoil you rotten…"

"You don't spoil me. If I was spoiled, I would be living in a giant castle, constructed entirely out of Rainbow Prisms!" Yeul let go of Caius once more to look through the Rainbow Prism in awe. "That way, I could always see my pretty stones, and others would too! Plus, I'd always remember that day we found our first crystal together!"

"That was a special day…" Caius muttered, watching the young Yeul ramble on and on. It was a habit of her's that annoyed almost everyone in the village, except him. He only had guarded one other Yeul who had been slightly like her, but that was a very long time ago... "I doubt you'd forget it that easily."

"True, true." Yeul held the crystal close to her chest and smiled. "I doubt I will…Until I reincarnate anyway."

The pair grew silent at the mention of her reincarnation. It was a very touchy subject, and it surprised Caius more than anything that she had brought it up.

"Have you had another vison? Is that why you insisted we let those two stay?" He asked. He was both curious and unnerved. In this Yeul's life, she had many visions already, more than the other Seeresses, by her age. The problem was that she usually refused to inform him of what she had witnessed, and she had an absolute hatred of Oracle Drives. Caius did not want to push her to record her visions in the Drive, however. He didn't believe it was right to force her, so long as she was sure she would not forget the images she witnessed.

"That's one of the reasons." Yeul stated, "But it's not what I saw in the vision, it was what I _didn't_ see in it…"

"Yeul, dear Seeress, you are far too young to be worrying over the end of your life." Caius said stoically, doing his best to hide the fact he was worried just as much as she was. "You are still but a young girl, and I will protect you, no matter what."

It was here Caius got down onto a single knee and bowed down to the blue-haired child. He continued talking, his eyes looking towards the ground. "I am your Guardian, and I will fight until the day an apprentice strikes me down. You needn't worry a day in your life; that is my job."

The young Yeul shifted uncomfortably. "Don't be like that." She commanded, her voice soft yet firm. She got down on her own knees and forced Caius to make eye contact with her. "I hate it when you get all mystic like that…You may be my father-figure, but you don't have to give me all those stupid speeches. I don't need them."

Caius Ballad couldn't hold in his short burst of laughter if he tried. "I suppose…Now, how about we head home?"

"No!" Yeul stood back up, her arms crossed. "We're waiting here so that those two travelers!"

"Alright…whatever you say, Seerees…" Caius stared off in the direction of the pair. They had already walked back up the hill and were on the other side, out of sight. He just couldn't shake the feeling that inviting them was a majorly bad idea.

He could only pray that his instincts were, for once, wrong.


	3. Lost Fragment 3: Party Dress

**?, ? B.F.**

"Ugh…Remind me again why we agreed to do this?"

Both Noel and Serah were down on the ground on their knees, looking over every nook and cranny of the field in a vain attempt to find the crystal. Mog was off searching on his own, the bobble on his head keeping dark.

Serah wiped some sweat from her forehead before shaking her head. "We have no idea when or where we are, so let's just do what we best, help others out. Okay? Besides, didn't you enjoy seeing Yeul again?"

Noel, who was busy sticking his head into a little crevice, spoke with a quiet voice. "That wasn't my Yeul…The one I knew was always quietly observing the world from afar at her age. This one, however…She's much more excitable."

"And that's a bad thing?" Serah asked, rolling onto her back with a sigh. There was barely any light left in the sky. Cocoon had disappeared into the shadow of the world. "You said all the Yeuls were different."

"Yeah, well, they all still had one thing in common-" Noel wiped his dirt-covered hands on his pants before making his way over to Serah. He laid next to her, to which she responded by inching away from him slightly. He failed to notice this, and continued on, "Each Yeul was…aloof. They were each quiet and odd and…wise beyond their years. To see a Yeul who acts like an actual kid…I don't know. It just unnerves me."

"Perhaps it's a…paradox?" Serah suggested, continuing to move slightly away from him. She had not yet mentioned to him what the Scar-Faced Yeul had said about the whole 'falling in love' thing. Every time she thought about bringing it up, she felt her face flush red. Fall in love with Noel?! That was the silliest thing she had ever heard! She was in love with Snow… "I mean, it's possible anyway."

"Could be." Noel muttered, keeping his eyes up at the sky. "After all, whenever we go places, it seems we always cause trouble…Who knows. Maybe that young Yeul is just different. There were countless Yeuls; I'm sure at least one of them acted like an actual child."

"It was weird seeing Caius being all fatherly." Serah stated, turning so she faced Noel's way. He was pretty handsome...But not as handsome as Snow. "It just seemed so out of character for him."

"Yeah. Believe it or not, he did used to fuss over my Yeul." The way he said _my_ Yeul made Serah raise one of her eyebrows by a bit. She knew he had meant it to be as in his time period, but the way he said it sounded like they were married. "He can be a dad when he needs to. He never shouts or anything, but he could be very strict with certain things."

"I'd think he be strict about everything." Serah quickly rose her head to see where Mog was. In the distance, she could see him still searching. "Like, about when she was allowed to go outside or what ate, or even who she hung out with."

Noel gave a small laugh before saying, "Oh, that last one applied. He tried everything to get me away from Yeul since I was three. It wasn't 'til I was older and his apprentice did we actually start talking."

"You…couldn't talk to her until you were Caius's apprentice?" Serah echoed, "So, lemme get this straight. Caius was so overprotective that he didn't let Yeul talk to any other children her own age? Kids need that! Th-"

"Caius didn't tell her to be silent. It was her own idea. He never once asked her to not speak to me."

Noel's words made Serah grow quiet for a good few seconds before going on, "But…why?"

"I asked Caius." Noel said, "He said that each Yeul was always abnormally quiet. I guess my Yeul was just super quiet."

Once again, there went that "my" Yeul business. It didn't annoy her as much as the second time, but that was beside the point. The bottom line was that it pestered her.

"I see…Well, we have to go through with our promise. Otherwise that poor girl will be waiting for us for all eternity." Serah rose to her feet and surveyed the area. It was almost so dark out that the only source of light was the Time Gate off in the distance. "Uh, Noel, we might have a problem here…"

Noel stood up as well, towering over her as per usual. Despite the age gap, Noel was much taller and more fit than Serah. She supposed that it was his strong genetics and way of life more than anything. Compared to her own life, Noel had to fight everyday just to survive. For Serah, it was always either Lightning or Snow protecting her at all times. "Well," Noel said, "Seeing how dark it's gotten in such a short span of time, I'd say you're right."

"That's just great." Serah mumbled as she crossed her arms. Now there was no way that they'd find a Rainbow Prism. The things reflected the light, but the only light useable was Cocoon, way off in the distance. Light from the busy cities adorned it, showing that people still lived back up on the small planet. It was comforting in an odd way. "Now how are we going to find one of Yeul's treasures? It'll only be a matter of time before we can't even see our own hands in front of our faces!"

Noel shook his head. "I really don't know…We can't look for them here, that's for sure."

It was then that Serah felt an idea sneak up and into brain. "…If we can't keep looking for the Rainbow Prisms here, why don't we just travel to another time and place? Somewhere else is bound to have one of those crystals."

The brown-haired hunter gave a smile. Serah had really come a long way. She was quick to catch on, and she was strong enough to hold her own. She really was impressive to him. "That's a great idea! I bet that Hope has come across one of those crystals during his studies! We can go back – no, forward in time and ask him!"

'Bet?' That single word gave Serah an even bigger idea. "Wait, Noel, I think that the best place to go would be to Serendipity! Think about it; a casino that's frozen in time would probably have a rare Rainbow Prism up as a bidding award! I bet we could win one or just trade in our Gil for some casino coins!"

"It seems like the best place for us to go. Let's get Mog and go." Noel agreed and turned his body towards Mog, who was still off searching in the dark. "Hey, Mog! C'mon! We're leaving!"

"Kupo? Kupopo!"

In a rush, the Moogle headed back towards his Mistress and…Noel. While in his mad dash, Mog didn't notice the fact he had attracted the attention of a huge, hungry Behemoth. The beast had been stalking much meager prey in the shadows beforehand, but as soon as its beady eyes saw the Moogle, it changed direction and ran after him. It clambered after the small creature at an alarmingly fast rate, snarling as drool fell from its mouth.

"Oh! Darn it, Mog!" Noel ran out to meet the Moogle at the half-way point before violently grabbing him by his head. Mog struggled to get out of the young man's grip, Kupo-ing as loud as he could, but Noel held on tight.

The behemoth roared aggressively, now realizing that its dinner had just doubled in both size and heartiness. It picked up speed and ripped up tons of earth with each step.

"Noel, throw him!" Serah screamed, extending her arms out before her and ready to catch the Moogle. "Hurry!"

With little to no hesitation, the brown-haired boy threw the creature to Serah. Amidst the air, Mog's body turned into Serah's signature pink bow. It landed square in her arms, and she wasted no time in positioning to fight. A single arrow materialized out of the air, hooking in perfectly to the bowstring.

"Fira!" Serah yelled the fire spell as she released the arrow, its tip now adorned with a bright red flame.

Noel dived down as the arrow passed by right his head. It flew through the air and met its mark: the Behemoth's eye. The creature recoiled in pain and horror as blood splattered all over from its destroyed eye.

Serah released her hold on the bow, which promptly turned back into Mog. Without even making sure Noel was following, the time traveler and her Moogle ran off towards the Time Gate. She reached out as she neared the gate before jumping into the flow of time.

* * *

 **Serendipity Casino, ? A.F.**

The pink-haired woman came spiraling out of the Time Gate, landing head first onto the hard, tiled ground.

"Oooowww." She groaned, rubbing her head as she forced herself to sit up. She had officially hurt her head twice in one day. A quick sigh of relief escaped her lips; no blood this time.

"Oh my~! Is she okay?!"

Serah had to blink a few times before the Chocobo girl standing before her became less fuzzy. So she had arrived in Serendipity, huh? Good, she was a bit afraid she'd gone the wrong way back in the Historia Crux. She was so scared that she hadn't bothered to really check which way she was going. "O-oh, I'm fine." She replied, giving a smile to reassure the feathered girl. "Just a bit…dizzy, heh."

"Well that's good! You've arrived just in time~! The festival is about to start!" The Chocobo girl waved her arms (or rather, wings) wildly, a giant smile on her face. "Come on now, my friends and I will dress you up aaaalllll pretty!"

Serah stared blankly at the bird woman. "Festival?" She repeated, tilting her head a bit to the side. "What festival?"

The Chocobo girl looked disappointed for a mere second before going back to her cheerful disposition. "Oh, silly me! I forgot, we didn't publicize it~!" She giggled before continuing, "We're holding a big ol' party tonight, and only tonight! And, since you showed up, you're now officially invited!"

"I-I don't really follow this…" Serah muttered, both confused and exhausted. "Noel, what do-"

Noel was not behind her.

Serah sprang to her feet, ignoring the massive head pain that followed. She turned and faced the Time Gate. It was still. Usually, it would flash and move when a person was entering or exiting, but it just sat there, motionless. "N-Noel! Noel answer me!"

"He can't hear you from out here, kupo." Mog enlightened her, fluttering close to her pink head.

"W-Well, where he is then!?" She asked, panic in every word she said. "Is he still back with that monster?! Is he okay?!"

"Calm down!" Two more Chocobo girls had joined the other one. "There is no worries or cares at Serendipity! Only freedom and fun!"

"N-No, you don't understand! Noel…Noel…" Serah felt herself begin to shake. What if Noel was lying back in that field, alone and dying? He would never see the brand new world he strived to make alongside her. Instead, he would be devoured by that awful Behemoth, missed by no one but herself. Tears began to form in her eyes. "…I can't just leave him…!"

The Chocobo girls each exchanged glances with one another before shaking their heads in unison. "You can worry about that later, deary!" One said, her feathers slightly lighter than the others, "Come with us, and we'll make you presentable for the party!"

The girls corralled Serah, forcing her to walk with them away from the gate. The pink-haired girl cooperated, still stunned over the disappearance of her partner. Mog silently freaked out himself, keeping close to the Time Gate.

"M-Mog, stay there in case Noel comes!" Serah shouted at her Moogle, some of her tears escaping her blue eyes and rapidly running down her cheeks. "Please! I can't lose someone else that I-"

She stopped her lips from forming the last part. She couldn't, no, wouldn't say it aloud even if she was tortured.

* * *

"U-uh, don't you think it's a bit too flashy?"

Serah turned her body a bit to the left and right as she surveyed the outfit that the Chocobo girls had presented her with. It was a short, pure white dress. Its edges were adorned with diamonds that shimmered in the low light of the dressing room. It was snug against her frame, and dipped down in the bust area.

"No, no, no!" Said one of the Chocobo girls, her eyes lit up in happiness. "That dress is perfect for the occasion!"

"I-I'm not so sure about that…" Serah attempted for the thousandth time to pull the front up a bit more, but it was met with the same results as the last try. The bird girls had let her keep her engagement pendant on after a bit of arguing. They had also provided her with a brand new hair tie, so her pink hair was back in its usual fix. It had diamonds adorning it as well, so Serah saw herself not using it in the future.

"Oh, you look fine!" The Chocobo girls repeated, giggling like a wild bunch of school girls around their crushes. "Seriously! Now, get out there and let's get this party started!"

"W-Wait!" Serah called after the girls as they began to exit the dressing room, one by one. "Has there been any news about Noel?! Has he appeared!?"

The girls didn't answer her, and instead just exited the room, all still whispering amongst themselves.

"H-Hey!" Serah raised her voice, feeling anger begin to replace her anxiety. "I demand an answer right now, or my name isn't Serah Farron!"

In her anger, the pink-haired girl clenched her fists and stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. The sight that greeted her was not what she expected.

Serendipity was a wild place, no doubt, but it had never EVER been like this! What must've been a thousand or so people, men and women of all ages, were all over the main hub of the casino. Men were in sharp suits while the women were dressed in showier outfits than Serah herself. All had cups of champagne in their hands, even the couples dancing.

Serah spun around to go back inside the dressing room, but the small outhouse-like building had disappeared completely. She took a step back in shock. How weird. Then again, it wasn't the weirdest thing to come across in a casino run by bird hybrid women, floating in the endless void of time and space. It was still weird though.

"A-Alright then, guess I'm my own." She said aloud to herself. The girls who had just assisted her had gone and vanished along with the changing room. Hopefully she could find her old outfit before the night ended.

As she made her way through the crowd, Serah tried desperately to look for her brown-haired friend. Maybe the place had a Lost Child Center where she could report his disappearance to? No, he was eighteen, the Chocobo girls would only laugh and make innuendo-filled jokes if she asked. Besides, Serendipity was a casino. They wouldn't have something like that anyway.

"Miss! Champagne or booze?"

A Chocobo girl nearby waves her wings (or was it arms?) around at Serah's direction before gesturing to the grand assortment of alcoholic beverages on an actual Chocobo's back. The large bird went "KWEH!" as soon as its mistress (or were they on equal grounds?) called out to Serah.

The pink-haired girl shook her head before speed-walking away. She couldn't handle that stuff. On her 21st birthday, she passed out from a mere two shots that the NORA members made her drink. It was her older sister who could drink all that stuff and not be bothered, not her. Lightning definitely had check this place out once Noel and her finally found her.

"Would you care to dance, miss?" A gentleman to Serah's left asked, his gloved hand extended out to her.

"O-Oh, no!" She said quickly, "I'm engaged! E-Excuse me!"

Clinging tightly to Snow's pendant, Serah continued on her way through the seemingly endless crowd of people. If only Noel or Snow or Lighting were here. They'd take care of it all for her. That was how it used to be, anyway. Sitting back, stress-free while others did everything for her.

But that was three years ago. She was alone now, and she had to take matters into her own hands.

"Noel!" Serah shouted, hoping her voice wasn't being drowned out by the boisterous chatter of the other party goers. "Noel, please!"

She felt tears begin to form one more in her eyes. Some hero she was, crying and willing to give up at a moment's notice. Noel had been wrong. _I haven't grown stronger!_ She thought, _I'm still weak…_

"Hey! The Chocobo girls are gonna sing!"

"Really?!"

"C'mon everyone!"

Like a tsunami ready to destroy the world, Serh felt the force of the people behind her begin to push her body. Her petite form and lack of physical strength resulted in her being shoved into moving. The wave of people in front of Serah soon stopped going forward, which resulted in her being sandwiched between five people, all whom were much taller than her.

Serah was forced to raise her arms up against her chest, unable to move an inch. The rowdy crowd yelled with glee. A man to her right spilled the entirety his drink, and she narrowly missed being covered in it by ducking her head a little to the left. If Hell really existed, it was definitely Serendipity while having a party.

Thanks to her height, Serah couldn't see a thing that was happening on stage. From what she could pick out from the endless chatter around her, a few of the Chocobo girls were on a large stage and busy getting ready to sing for all the guests.

"Can you believe it?!'

"They're all so pretty…"

"Let go of me!"

"I bet that-"

Serah's head spun around in every direction possible. The man who had shouted something about letting go…it was Noel. No way was it someone else, it was his voice.

"NOEL!" Serah screamed at the top of lungs, desperate to hear his reply. "NOEL PLEase…"

She said much more, but the song of the bird girls had melted her voice away. Even those right next to her seemed to be talking, but the bird women had somehow silenced them all. There was no way for Noel to have heard her, much less respond back. But, he was close! He was so close! She just had to find him!

If polite words and underwhelming strength wouldn't work, there was only one thing that could work. It was time to let her inner grade school teacher out: Meanie Miss Farron.

"You're all driving me absolutely insane!" Serah screamed so loudly that her throat burned after the words escaped her. Due to the Chocobos girl's song, her extreme scream had sounded like a mere regular conversation.

Those closest to Serah heard her, and looked at the angry pink-haired girl with pure shock.

Serah scowled at their bewildered faces and proceeded to force two of them to let her pass between them. She had not been this angry since one of her students broke her engagement pendant's chain. She was going to find Noel right now, whatever it took. To Hell and back with being nice!

Serah squeezed past a few more people before feeling a rough tug on her shoulder. She spun around, ready to punch whoever it was in their jaw, but froze once she saw who it really was.

Noel was very odd looking without his usual attire. A tuxedo really didn't suit the him, he looked better looking like the wild child he was raised as. His brown hair has been combed down and oddly shiny with the addition of gel. The bird girls had done it, no doubt.

Noel's face soon became distorted with Serah's tears. Meanie Miss Farron had left her the second she saw him. She was back to being Super-Emotional Miss Farron. Serah attempted to speak once more, but her throat was too coarse to even try to shout again. She could see Noel attempt to talk as well, obviously a little choked up. It wasn't as bad as her, but it was plain as day he wasn't as calm and collected as he wanted to be in front of her.

Instead of using words, Serah resorted to just hugging her companion tightly. His height made it so that her head ended up in his chest; her tears running into his brand new tie. When was the last time she had hugged someone like this? When Snow had left her on his journey, three years back? No…They hadn't even hugged…

Upon her head, Serah felt a light presence touch her. She knew what it was. Snow had kissed her many times before on her head. Noel's lips were nothing too different.

The two stayed there motionless for a considerable amount of time. Finally, as they stepped back from one another, the Chocobo girls ended their song. All sorts of cheering sounds poured into Serah's ears, so much so that she had to cover her ears to try and suppress the wave of sound.

Noel did that same, but he recovered much quicker than Serah. He patiently waited for her to aculeate and made sure that Mog was safe off in the distance. Crowds were not for him.

"You okay? I heard you call out after those girls on stage cast Silence on us."

Serah took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah, I'm fine…Why would they do that anyway?"

Noel shrugged. "Who knows why those feather-covered women do anything? Like, ya know, run a casino out in the middle of who knows where…"

Serah gave a small chuckle. She decided there to not mention what Noel had just done. It would make things awkward, and that was the last thing she needed at the moment. "S-So, you're okay? I was worried sick when you didn't come out of the Time Gate with me."

Noel just shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I come from a world where those monsters are food, remember? Don't take me too lightly."

"I'll make a note to not." Serah lost her smile as she spoke. Wow, she really worried too much, huh? First Snow was telling her to quit it, and now Noel. "Sorry."

Noel just gave a smile. "Hey, you found us a Rainbow Prism I see! Well, it's not really a Rainbow Prism as it's a bunch of little ones…"

This made Serah furrow her eyebrows. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Those!" Noel gestured to Serah's own body.

Serah looked down (instinctively covering her bust area). The little diamonds that lined the edges of her dress were casting little shadows of rainbow colors onto the white fabric. "Wow!" She exclaimed, turning this way and that to see the rainbow effect move and flow along with the dress. "These aren't diamonds, they're really bits and pieces of Rainbow Prisms!"

"You mean you didn't know?" Noel asked, tilting his head. "Didn't you pick that dress out?"

Serah shook her head. "Maybe if I was going swimming I'd pick something like this out, but the Chocobo girls made me wear it."

"Maybe it's a sign!" The super optimistic Noel said, a great big grin on his face, "Maybe the great goddess Etro is helping us out!"

"Don't the people here believe in some other god?" Serah muttered to herself. Noel was a believer in Etro, but she swore that all the feathered women around here praised and worshiped Lady Luck. Regardless of whatever high deity had helped them out, Serah thanked them generously.

"Huh? Oh, well, uh, Etro still helped us out; I know it." Noel gave another cocky smile before turning his gaze to two incoming Chocobo girls.

The two girls had their original clothes in their hands (wings?), "Ah," The first one said, "Here's where they got to~!"

"Hey, that's our clothing!" Serah reached out to the girl holding her pink one-piece, but she took a step back from Serah before she could grab it. "U-uh, hey, that's mine! Give it!"

"Not until you both say the magic words!" The two chorused in a sing-song voice.

"Magic words…? You mean 'please'?" Serah asked. She always made her students say both please and thank you. Now it seemed she was getting schooled by two ageless bird women.

"No, no, no! 'Meow-Meow, Choco-Chow!'"

It took a lot of coaxing, but fifteen minutes later, Noel, Serah, and Mog were back in the flow of time. All their faces were still red from embarrassment.


	4. Lost Fragment 4: Single Lantern

**?, ? B.F.**

"Oh, Caius, don't I look pretty?!"

Caius remained stoic as he watched the blue-haired girl spin (and nearly trip) in her brand new dress. "I suppose so…"

Serah and Noel turned hopefully to the tall man, both with large smiles adorning their faces. It was Serah who spoke to Yeul, "You look great Yeul! Once the dress is tailored, you'll be able to walk around without having to hold up the edges."

Yeul smiled and looked back down at her new dress. Sure, it was really long and, if she hadn't been wearing a shirt underneath it, would've left her entire chest exposed, but it looked wonderful on her regardless. The odd adventurer girl and her friend had given the Prism-adorned white dress to her instead of just a regular Rainbow Prism, and Yeul couldn't be happier. "I have to admit, I was really skeptical at first, but your doll's bobble lit up to prove me wrong!"

The Moogle, at the mention of himself, tried to quickly flutter away from Yeul, but the nine year-old was faster. She hugged him close to her and giggled.

"So, uh, do we get to stay the night?" Noel asked, being straightforward as always. "We did what you asked – more or less."

Cauis continued to stare at the Seeress. He had refused to look at the two travelers' faces since they had returned. It wasn't because of them themselves, it was the fact it was so dark. In an instant, his precious young Yeul could be taken by a nearby monster. It was for that reason he continued to stare longingly at the child. "…I suppose you did do what I asked, even if it wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"They're staying?!" Yeul asked, squeezing the Moogle even tighter as he began "KUPO"-ing louder. "YAY! Thank you, Caius! I love you soooooooo much!"

To show his affection, Caius silently wrapped his arm around the girl's body and drew her close. Her warmth radiated to him; she was alive and happy. He needn't need to repeat what she had said, his embrace was a soundless "I love you too".

Noel turned to Serah, as if he was about to give her a hug as well, but Serah put her hands slightly up, as if to say no. Noel, slightly embarrassed at her rejection, turned his eyes to the grass-covered ground and awkwardly itched his neck.

Yeul pulled away from Caius's hug and made her way to the two time travelers. "Follow me! I'll introduce you to our village!"

Without waiting to see if Noel and Serah would follow, Yeul ran off. Caius gave a short sigh before signaling Serah and Noel to follow him.

"Wow, Yeul is really excited." Serah commented, jogging to keep the young girl in sight. Caius was far in front, making sure to be at least three paces away from his Seeress. "She so different compared to the other Yeuls, huh Noel?"

Noel nodded, his eyes fixed on Caius. "Yeah…As I said before, I think that's due to a paradox."

Serah couldn't but help to furrow her brows. "Or, maybe, she's just her own person. I don't see a crime in having a Seerees who isn't all quiet and mysterious."

"I think even Caius is unnerved by it." Noel stated, "I can't prove it or anything, but my instincts are screaming at me. They say it's wrong…I have to believe them."

Serah decided there to drop their conversation. Coming from a time in history where basic instinct kept you alive, Serah had no right to judge his way of thinking, after all, it had kept him alive for eighteen years in a desolate world. Trusting facts simply wasn't his kind of thing.

"Hey, uh, are we really going to stay here for the night?" Serah asked after a bit of silence. "I mean, Caius could just be pretending to not know us. That way, he could kill us in our sleep or something."

Noel kept his eyes ahead, pushing his brown bangs out of his blue eyes. "No, I don't think he'd do anything like that. After all, Caius listens to and does whatever Yeul says. If she is willing to let us, two strangers her future lives will come to know, Caius has no reason or power to object her wishes."

"If that's the case, maybe she and Caius are plotting together?" Serah asked, "Like, maybe she saw us in a vision of the future and is pretending to act all nice as a trick!"

Noel did not respond. The next time he opened his mouth, it was as he pointed to what had to be Yeul and Caius's village. "Guess we'll be sleeping in one of those tonight."

It was more of a camping ground than a village, really. No traditional houses lined the ground, only numerous small, animal-skinned tents for a person or two. Lanterns were hanging on wooden stakes before each tent, and a large bonfire marked the middle of the village.

"Oh…I thought it would be more…uh…" Serah had no nice words to finish the sentence with, so she ended up just trailing the sentence off with a her 'uh'.

Yeul was waiting for the duo (she still had Mog clasped between her arms), with Caius standing behind her. Her bright, cheerful smile was not dimmed at all by the lack of light. Caius's usual grim look, however, became even more intimidating with all the shadows hitting his rigid features.

"Welcome!" Yeul exclaimed enthusiastically, giving a little jump of happiness once Noel and Serah approached within earshot. "This is where Caius, me, and all the other villagers live!"

"Wow, it's a cool place to live, Yeul." Noel said with a smile, leaning down to match the young girl's height. "Are you all like a big family?"

Yeul nodded, but seemed to quickly regret her answer. "Well, some of the villagers don't always get along, but uh, yeah! We're basically a great, big family!"

"That must be really nice." Serah noticed a longing in the way Noel spoke, as if he was melancholy about the whole thing. He had a smile, yes, but his eyes expressed another emotion. "I'd love to meet all of them, if I could."

Yeul's own smile faded dramatically, "Uh, I'm not sure if they'd like that…"

"Why not?" Serah asked, spinning her pointer finger around her side-tail. She had decided to keep the expensive hair-tie in after all. She had forgotten what a hassle her long hair was when it was let down. "Do they not feel safe with us sleeping here for the night?"

"I'm sure you'll understand once we enter." Caius pitched in. He quickly gave Yeul a cross look, to which she responded by looked down at the ground. "Your tent is the one nearest the bonfire, reserved especially for you. Once you've made yourselves at home, please join us around the fire."

"Yes, sir." Noel said, hoping he wasn't sounding too formal. Talking to his former master/friend felt so…unnatural. It wasn't like he missed when they conversed like family members, no, those days were gone. Even talking to him as his enemy felt more normal than this. It was the fact that they were total strangers: that was what felt unnatural. "We'll go then. C'mon, Serah."

Serah gave another wave to the young Yeul, who finally let go of the Moogle. The winged creature quickly flew to Serah's side, shaking.

"Mog, she's a little girl. I doubt she strangled you with that hug." Serah chuckled as she lightly petted the Moogle between his ears.

"Y-You don't know a happy girl's strength, kupo! She nearly killed me, kupo!" Mog responded, reaching out his stubby little arms to Serah, pleading for more pets. "Besides, she had a really weird presence to her…"

"A weird presence?" Serah echoed, fear beginning to cloud her mind. "W-What do you mean, Mog? Is she some kind of monster in disguise?"

"I don't think it's that, kupo." Mog began whispering, afraid that Caius or Yeul would hear, even though they were out of earshot by now. "She just…she felt like she had power stored inside of her, waiting to break out, kupo! I think you should keep an eye on her, kupo, kupo!"

"Don't worry, I will." Serah said before jogging the rest of the way to Noel and her tent.

Once inside the neat, little tent, Serah forgot what she had intended what she wanted to say. "Noel!" Serah exclaimed, running to his side, "What did you do?!"

Noel's entire hand was dyed red with blood. "A-Ah, heh." Noel, instead of looking shocked or in pain, turned to Serah with an embarrassed face. "See, uh, I had a little cut from back when we fought that Behemoth, but when I tried to use Curga on it, I ended up unleashing Aero again…"

Serah sighed and shooed Noel to sit down on one of the sleeping bags upon the floor, where he proceeded to sit and wait for her to heal him. "Honestly," Serah muttered as she kneeled down to his level, "You're too impatient! I told you, I'll teach you how to use Medic magic properly when we have the chance! At this rate, you'll be summoning a tornado trying to heal a bruise…"

"Hey now, give me some credit!" Noel winced as Serah roughly handled his busted hand. "I come from a place where relying on yourself is the only option. I just want to learn things on my own, you know?"

Serah took a deep breath as a greenish light emitted from her palm. Before her eyes, Noel's hand slowly began repairing itself. The blood returned to his veins, and the skin began to reconstruct itself. "Well, I'm a grade-school teacher, so it's my job to teach others…Noel, you know you're not alone anymore, right? You can rely on me. We're a team now."

"I know…It feels nice, having someone who actually cares about me in my life again…" Noel used his unhurt hand to lightly touch Serah's face.

Serah felt the need to jump away, to shove his hand away, and to run out of the tent, but she couldn't help but to continue kneeling there, motionless. Finally, she responded with, "Noel, we can't do this."

"Can't do what?" He asked, his voice quiet.

Moments after he spoke, Serah felt back in control of her body, and promptly stood up. She took a step back, keeping her eyes locked with Noel's. "I know what you did in Serendipity…You kissed my head, didn't you?"

The brown-haired boy stared blankly at Serah, as if trying to comprehend what she had just said. "No. No I didn't…Did I?"

"Yes!" Serah could barely believe her ears. "Right after we found each other! I hugged you and you kissed the top of my head!"

"I was so happy I found you, I guess I just got caught up…" Noel sighed as he flexed his fixed hand, now completely healed. "I…I've been so afraid of losing others that I…care about ever since my Yeul died."

"…And I've been afraid of losing someone I care about since Lightning and Snow disappeared…" Serah said as she clutched her engagement necklace. "Lighting never let anything happen to me growing up; she was always there for me. And, after I met Snow, he stepped up to my protector as well…But now, they're both missing, gone, erased from my life…and I have no one to lean on but you, Noel…"

"Serah…" Noel rose from the bed and walked over to the rose-colored girl. "I…I didn't know. I thought you were confident in yourself…"

Serah shook her head, "No, I'm weak. I can't protect my sister, my lover, myself…and now you…"

"You don't need to protect me." Noel said, giving a half-baked smile. "I'm fine with fighting by myself."

"But you're not!" Serah accused. There was no going back now, she had gone too far to just stop now. "Noel, you are always putting on a brave face, but I know that you're just as scared as I am! Sure, you can physically fight by yourself fine, but emotionally, you're scared!"

"S-Scared…?"

Feeling her heart ache as Noel repeated the word, Serah continued on to the best of her ability. "Yes, scared! You say you don't need anyone to rely on, but yet you never stop mentioning your Yeul and how much she meant to you…Noel, you and I both have large holes in our hearts, and they're both in the same exact spots. And we're trying to fill them with each other…"

"I don't understand." Itching his neck, Noel cast his glance to the floor. "What are you implying? I'm not good at wordplay…"

Serah grew quiet. _He is either in denial, or just doesn't honestly understand_. She thought, _Thing is, I can't figure out which one of those options is correct..._

"…Let's just drop it, alright?" Serah loosened her grip on her engagement pendant, feeling more at ease. She had said what she had wanted to, and it was now out in the open. Whether or not Noel understood was unimportant to her feeling, in a sense, lighter.

"Yeah." Noel agreed, keeping his gaze at the barren ground. He still looked confused to Serah, but at the same time, he seemed to have been enlightened.

Giving him a few seconds of privacy, Serah unhooked her travel bag from her side and set it down on top of her blankets. There was nothing else in the tent but Noel's sleeping bag and a single lantern positioned in-between the two. Inside was not fire, but actually the petals of a Moonring Blossom. They gave off a serene, blue light. Serah smiled, deciding she liked this hue of light better than that of a fire's.

"Hey, uh, are we going to go to the bonfire?"

"Yeah, of course. It would be rude not to." Serah stripped her gloves off, figuring she wouldn't need them. Her once soft hands had become one's of a fighter's. Her blisters and callouses had seemingly melted into her hardened skin. "Let's go."

Noel only nodded. Though their little skirmish was over, the tension was still there between them. Silently, the two walked outside to witness a lively sight.

All around the bonfire were people of all ages, chatting with another as they tore into meat of what must've been the day's hunt. They all wore animal-skin clothing, their hair wild.

"Woah…I didn't think so many people lived here." Serah muttered to Noel. She pushed Mog to stay behind her, out of sight from those around her. "I know Lightning said that people lived here and there on Pulse after the Paddra Civil War, but I thought they all died out soon after."

"Apparently not." Noel said, beginning to walk towards the fire and crowd. "We should probably lie low; we are total strangers."

Serah nodded to show her agreement before proceeding to walk beside Noel. Many of the villagers stared at them as they passed, but the two time travelers did not waver. They ended up standing together, alone, as when they tried to sit with others, they retreated away to somewhere else.

"Friends! Devout followers of the Seeress of Paddra, hear me!" Caius's voice silenced everyone at once. Children clung to their mother's as the mother's clung to their husbands. The only thing to hear was the crackle of the fire. "I, her Guardian, present her: Paddra-Nsu Yeul!"

The bubbly, chirpy Yeul from before was unrecognizable. Instead of happily skipping next to Caius, she slowly walked over beside him, emotionless. She was back to wearing her traditional clothing, and her long hair was bundled up into a quickly-made bun. A headdress sat upon her head, and a veil that obscured her face youthful fell over her.

"She is our Seeress!" Caius continued, gesturing passionately to his little Yeul. "Blessed she is by the great goddess Etro with the ability to see far into our futures. Holy she is, her soul connected to the hundreds of others that came before. Cursed she is, born to never live a life that is full. Our hope, our guiding beacon, our Seeress: Yeul!"

Yeul quietly stood at Caius's side, her hands clasped together. Serah saw her eyes dart to her and Noel's, but she showed no sign of smiling enthusiastically like before. She opened her mouth to speak, but as she did, a man's voice rung out.

"How long will you keep us in the dark, Seeress?!"

Others followed.

"Seeress! Please tell us what you witness!"

"Etro yearns for us to know what you see!"

"Please! Record your visions in the Oracle Drive already!'

"We'll kill you ourselves if-"

A strong gust of wind stopped any more of the villagers from shouting their spiteful comments at the girl. Serah covered her eyes, afraid dust or debris would flow into her eyes. Once she felt the air around her calm down, she opened them again.

Caius had his gigantic sword drawn, and it was pointed towards the crowd. His free hand was before Yeul, shielding her from anyone who dared to hurt her. Yeul's blank expression remained.

Serah saw Yeul whisper something to her Guardian, who in turn scowled and put down his weapon. She then took a step forward before speaking quite loudly. "I know you are angry, but please have patience. My visions will be recorded in the Drive _when I allow them to be…_ Now, I am you are aware that we have guests with us, right? I expect you all to be on your best behavior."

Mutters and curses filled the air, but Yuel ignored them. Instead, she gave a little wink and smile to Noel and Serah before putting on her serious façade once again. "Now, onto our main event. I have already decided what story we will hear tonight."

"A story?" Serah asked, turning to Noel.

Noel shrugged. "I guess they like telling stories; no harm in that."

Yeul once again faced the duo and smiled. "I hope you all, guests included, love tonight's story! It's a rrreeealllyyy good one!"

A woman called out, "Dearest Seeress, what story shall you be providing us with tonight?"

Yeul only giggled mischievously before looking back at Caius.

"Silence!" Caius yelled the spell and shot his arm out, and instantly the entire crowd shut up. Serah attempted to say something to Noel, but, just like what happened at Serendipity, she couldn't hear a thing anyone, herself included, said.

"Tonight's story dates back three hundred years ago." Yeul announced, her voice crystal clear. "I have come to call it _'The Tale of the Two Cursed Fates'_. Please, lend me your ears as we travel back to another Yeul's reality!"

The crowd waited in anticipation as Yeul closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She opened her arms, as if inviting someone for a hug, before beginning her story. "Back, long back, when Paddra was still a wondrous city filled with happy people and prosperity, there lived a young man who was desperately in love with the Seeress. His name was Ghaius D'vine, and he wanted nothing more than anything to have at least one conversation with her.

"That Seeress, often referred to as the Eldest Yeul, was seventeen at the time. Her eighteenth birthday was short approaching, making her the longest living Seeress known. Her beauty was unmatchable by any of the women in all the city. Women were very jealous of her, and men lusted after her. Her hair was like an endless blue river, and her features were ideal and perfect in every way.

"However, Yeul was forced to stay inside the Paddra palace. Her Guardian was deathly afraid of the littlest scratch on her, and decided the only way to protect her was to keep her in the castle, every day of every hour."

Serah turned to Noel and mouthed to him, "Ghaius? Sounds like Caius."

Noel didn't get what she said on the first try, but after Serah slowly repeated herself, he nodded fiercely.

Yeul's eyes remained closed, and she stopped now and again when she was telling the story, as if she was reading it from the back of her eyelids. "The only time Yeul was allowed to leave the walls of her castle was when she had a vision, and recorded it in the Oracle Drive for all to see. There, Ghaius watched her, completely entranced. Finally, he could bare it no longer. He yearned to know Yeul better, and so, he did the only thing he could think of: he became the Guardian's apprentice.

"Figuring he would be welcomed with open arms; Ghaius was shocked to find that Yeul refused to even look at him straight. At dinners, she took her food and left for her room. At her semi-annual appearances outside, she refused to walk alongside him. She never said why, but she was dead-set on hating him, without even getting to know him. Ghaius knew he had to prove himself somehow, so he decided to give her a glimpse of freedom.

"In the dead of night, Ghauis took the Eldest Yeul out of the palace to see the outside world. He showed her all the wonders of what Pulse had to give her, from freshly picked fruit, to flowing rivers, and even the adorable fuzzy sheep. She really, really liked those cutie pies…A-Ahem. Yeul and Ghaius escaped top the outside world every night to discover and explore. He even showed the Seeress how to hunt monsters using simple magic.

"It wasn't long before Ghaius knew he wasn't only in love with the Eldest Yeul's looks. He loved her personality too. She was so curious, and even if she didn't get something after a thousand tries, she wouldn't give up. Yeul, too, knew that she had indeed fallen for the apprentice. He seemed stoic and bland at first glance, but all the time she spent with him gradually allowed her to see who he was, deep in his heart."

Serah hugged her knees to her chest. This was truly exciting. When was the last time she was this into a story? Noel was a good story teller, yes, but his stories always seemed to flop somewhere near the middle. She looked over to see Noel, who looked just as into the story as she.

"However," Yeul continued on, beginning to walk around the fire. Surprisingly, Serah saw Caius not react in the slightest, even though his precious Yeul was walking around a blaze with closed eyes. "Soon after they both came to this realization, Yeul's Guardian tragically died. Ghaius gave his all to save him, even risking his life, but he was not strong enough, and the Guardian died. Ghaius gave up his last name, and took his old master's as a sign of respect. Within a day, he had stepped up as Yeul's new Guardian."

Serah's eyes grew big. She had once heard from a Fragment that Caius had tried to save his master, but the master was killed anyway. He then took the last name of the master, abandoning his own. Yeul's story matched up perfectly.

"The two, Ghaius and Yeul, lived happily together for many months…until a servant of the Paddra castle saw the two acting like the couple they were. Shocked, he spread the word, and soon, the rumor was all the whole city talked about.

"Scared by all the rumors, Yeul decided to come clean about everything that was happening. She planned to confess that she and her Guardian were in love in front of everyone, right before she saved her newest vision on the Oracle Drive. Ghaius didn't fight her wishes, and went along with her. He was just as afraid as her, but refused to show it.

"Tragically, the plan was never carried out. The night before she planned to confess, Yeul had the vision that finally took her life. Ghaius was so shocked and disturbed at his lover's death, he refused to even look at the newborn that was deemed her reincarnation. He was distraught beyond comprehension. He went as far as to lock himself into his room, refusing to eat."

 _This is so sad._ Serah thought, holding onto her pendant for moral support. _This isn't just some story Yeul made up…It's someone's past…The Eldest Yeul's past…_

"A few days later, Ghaius finally stopped grieving and became the Guardian of the newborn Seeress." Yeul lowered her arms and turned to Caius, who was staring off at the stars above him like he had no cares in the world. "They say his heart never fully recovered. No one knows what has become of Ghaius. To this day, some say he still weeps for his original Yeul: the Eldest Yeul…"

Yeul turned back to the audience, and curtsied deeply. A good majority of the families clapped, but Serah saw a few that refused to even remotely react.

Noel leapt out of his seat and ran over to Yeul. "That was amazing!" Noel exclaimed, grabbing the young Yeul's hands. "You are such a good story-teller! You have to tell me all your secrets!"

"A good story-teller never tells!" Yeul said with a smile and short laugh. "You'll have to find out yourself!"

"N-Noel!" Serah hissed, "Get back here!"

Everyone had their eyes on Noel. Though the Silence spell was lifted, no one dared to speak.

"Oh, well if I ever get the chance to hear you recite another story, I'll make sure to take pointers on everything you do." Noel continued, oblivious to the fact that everyone had their eyes on him.

The young Yeul gave another giggle before bounding over to her purple-haired Guardian. "Hey, Caius! Did you like the story?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, of course I did." He replied, taking his gaze off the stars above. "You've never told a story from that Yeul."

"Yeah, well, she was calling out to me rather loudly tonight." Yeul unhooked the metal straps on her headdress and took it off Caius took it from her, and silently set it beside him. Yeul proceeded to rub her forehead, where a red mark had formed from the metal headdress, as she continued to talk. "I couldn't say no to her, even though I did wanna tell a different story tonight. But, she insisted!"

Caius said nothing.

Yeul pursed her pink lips. "You know, that Yeul never wanted Ghaius to feel so upset for her. She wished for him to move on quickly, and to raise that next Seeress with a devoted heart."

"Are you implying that my heart is not devoted to you?" Caius asked, a small smirk forming on his face.

"No, no, no." Yeul shook her head and, in doing so, freed her silky, blue hair from its loose bun. It fell over her small frame like a waterfall, and she fixed it all nicely as she talked. "I'm not saying that: she was. Although, if I was to die suddenly, I wouldn't want you to mourn for me for hundreds of years."

Caius locked his eyes with hers. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, and had to tilt his head upwards to do so. "I'm sure Ghaius would try his very best to follow what you want, and what she wants. However, we Guardians have our limits as well…"

"Says the man who can turn into a giant dragon thingy at will!"

"I meant emotionally, Seeress. Despite being blessed by Etro like you, we too can only take so much." Caius rose from the sandy ground and patted her head. "…By the way, I can turn into a Bahamut, not a 'giant dragon thingy'. And I have to-"

"I don't care about details, Caius!" Yeul turned back to the fire and ran around it, flapping her arms to resemble wings. "Look at me, everyone!" She shouted, "I'm Caius in his big-bad dragon form! Fear me as breathe fire and burn everyone dead! RAWR!"

"I don't breathe fire!" Caius made no effort to catch her, but instead stood close enough to grab her if she annoyed him enough. "And my wings aren't like that! Hey! Don't get too close to that fire!"

Serah was laughing so hard, she could barely keep herself from falling over. Yeul was just like the children she taught back home in New Bodum. They both were rambunctious children to the core.

"Caius would've made a great teaching assistant!" Serah managed to say before going into another laughing fit.

"Yeah, except he'd probably kill them all once they pissed him off enough." Noel had returned to Serah's side, and was laughing just as hard as Serah. "Too bad he tried to kill us…"

"Multiple times actually…" Serah muttered, remembering just how dangerous the man a few paces in front of her really was. He really could turn into a massive Bahamut at will, and his ever-beating heart had been blessed by the goddess herself. He would never age so he could be a Guardian to every Yeul that was born. There was only one way to kill him…but Noel and herself were not even close to being strong enough. "Hey, Noel?"

"Hm?"

"Let's sleep in shifts tonight, okay? I still don't trust this Caius." Serah whispered to Noel, who nodded. "I just want to make sure that our journey doesn't get cut short for a stupid reason."

"Got it. I don't trust him either, or Yeul…" Noel replied, "I'll take first shift then. You look tired."

"Do I?" Serah felt her face to feel bags under her eyes. "O-Oh…It's weird though, it feels like we just woke up."

"That's because of all this time traveling. It certainly takes its toll, huh?" Noel quickly itched his neck again before saying, "Serah, I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Oh, no, it's fine." Serah waved dismissively, "I guess I was just still stressed out over everything that happened. I should be saying sorry…"

"Snow was right; you sure do apologize a lot…"

"Huh?"

"O-oh, uh, nothing…" Noel quickly turned to see Caius picking up Yeul as she continued giggling. "Looks like he caught the little Bahamut."

"Okay everyone!" Yeul said as she happily kicked her legs out as Caius held her. "I'm off to bed! That means Caius is as well, soooooooo you know what that means."

"It means you are not allowed to leave your tents, for whatever purpose. The monsters will not hesitant to kill you if you leave, and I'm not going after you." Caius maintained his (rather bored), stoic expression as Yeul repeatedly kicked his stomach, laughing madly as she did. "It is for your own safety, remember that. Farewell for the night."

"Nighty-Night everybody!" Yeul shouted as Caius carried her away.

"I guess we better get in our tent then." Serah looked around to make sure that no monsters were on the premise, eyeing her up, but the only things that returned her gaze were the other villagers.

Noel grabbed Serah's hand and lead her back to the tent. "I think you should stop making eye contact with them." He muttered, not turning his head to talk to her. "They don't seem to like us too much."

"O-Okay…" She muttered back, fighting the urge to look back behind her.

The rose-haired girl felt a hurtful twinge in her chest, but it wasn't due to the villagers giving her the cold shoulder.

Noel's grip had lost all its gentleness.


End file.
